Win My Heart
by ReadingReed
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the Win My Heart posts on Tumblr. Focused on Caroline and Klaus, cause I'm a hardcore Klaroline shipper. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! If you've read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't been on it so long. I had a flash drive with all of my stories saved on there and have finally given up on finding it. So, I had to start from scratch with everything. Hopefully an update soon will come for my other story, Trickery, but for now this is it!**_

_**This is a bunch of drabbles based off of the Win My Heart things on Tumblr, so I'm using them as my prompts. They will not be full-length one shots, but little ideas of what I wish would happen in the Vampire Diaries universe. **_

_**With that boring note, I do not own the characters from Vampire Diaries or the Win My Heart posts on Tumblr. Enjoy!**_

#127-Don't Pressure Me

Caroline sat curled up on her couch, feeling confused as hell. Tyler had dumped her when she gave the slightest hint that she was developing feelings for Klaus. It literally took four words.

_He's not that bad._

Just like that, Tyler had dropped her like a sack of potatoes—after they argued of course. Caroline couldn't believe he was so hypocritical. She knew he developed feelings for Hayley in the mountains and even afterwards. It was ridiculous how she'd stuck with him in that, and at the slightest chance she was feeling confused about Klaus, Tyler got pissed and dumped her. For good. He wasn't coming back this time.

"Do I feel empty?" she asked herself aloud. "Or do I feel relieved?"

She sighed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of...so many choices. After awhile, she settled on scotch and simply grabbed the bottle, returning to her bedroom. When she entered, however, she was greeted with an unwelcome sight. Well, sort of unwelcome.

"Hello sweetheart," Klaus said, his usual half smirk on his face. "Long night?"

"Come to gloat, asshole?" Caroline answered. She needed to fuss at someone and he just happened to come along. Perfect.

"I came to check on you," he said, seeming honest. "The wonderful vampire-werewolf relationship has sadly been terminated. I thought you might be upset."

"You think?" she scoffed, opening the bottle and taking a swig. She eyed his sinfully beautiful body, and then chastised herself. _Stop it, Caroline. Head together_.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered dryly. "I'm very handy with many things."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Just turn around go out the window if you have nothing more to say."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked carefully as he edged toward the window. Caroline was confused. He was leaving already? No banter, no smartass remarks, no insistence that they should be together?

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Giving up so easily?"

"By no means," he countered, that delightful yet irritating smirk still plastered across his face. "I just thought I'd give you space. You know...not pressure you or anything."

And with that, he hopped out the window. Caroline sat on her bed, scotch in hand, and confused as ever. She would never admit it but she liked her banter with Klaus. Sure, it was endless and she sometimes couldn't breathe when he got too into her personal space in his seduction, but still. He was a little irresistible. But now he was giving her space. Not pressuring her.

Something about that—and she wasn't quite sure what—made her feel warmer on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soooo, I was blown away by the response to my first story. All of my new story and author alerts made me so happy. Love you guys. Let's that put into a review, maybe?**_

_**What can I say? I'm a review-whore, and I'm not even gonna lie about it. **_

_**Anyways, this one is a little more dramatic, or I guess the word is angsty? I'm sorry if Klaus is a little OOC, but he thinks he is alone and I think there's a whole nother side to him that nobody sees in the show. Here it is, hope you enjoy!**_

#141—Forgive Me

Klaus was in his cellar, just him and his punching bag. He had music blasting through the entire house in an attempt to drown out his thoughts. It wasn't too successful, but sometimes he was so focused on the beat of it that he didn't think at all. He just threw punches in a robotic and animalistic way and it felt damn good.

Sometimes, he worked out because he was angry at someone. Other times, because he was sad and didn't know how else to channel it. This time, he was angry and sad, but at himself. All the things he'd done swirled through his head and tore at his chest when he focused on them. When he saw all the faces of the people he killed or had killed. They taunted him, appeared in his nightmares—no, were his nightmares—and sometimes drove him mad.

The first few hundred years weren't bad at all. He did things without remorse, ignored the advice of his kinder family members, and simply didn't give a shit. Then for some reason, everything taunted him. He ignored it most of the time, but days like today, he just needed to get away from it. But he knew it wasn't enough.

In some way, he wanted to change because of her. Needed to change, really. He was terribly envious of Damon and Elena, and even when Stefan and Elena were together. She forgave their pasts. She kept giving them second chances. Why couldn't Caroline do that? Why couldn't Klaus show her the desperate need for her forgiveness and maybe her love?

Because he didn't show weakness.

Or remorse.

Or pain.

Ever.

Finally, with a loud and anguished scream, he punched the bag so hard it flew across the room and crashed into his stereo. The music cut off and it was just his desperate sobs that wracked his body and filled the cellar with sound.

"Caroline..." he moaned, head in his hands. "Forgive me." there were a few choked breaths as he pulled at his hair, trying rid himself of the thoughts and pain and memories. "Forgive me."

"Why didn't you just ask earlier?"

Klaus turned around, his senses suddenly on high. He took note of the blonde vampire before him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He supposed she'd snuck down when the music was playing and he had let his guard completely down—in every way.

"What?" he choked out.

She walked forward and kneeled next to him, on her knees so she was eye level with him. A hand reached up and combed through his sweaty and messy hair, but it soothed his aching chest. "I said, why didn't you ask just ask earlier? You never did Klaus. You gave me gifts and danced beautifully with me, but you never flat out asked me for forgiveness."

"So will you?" Klaus said warily, still having to clear his throat. "Forgive me?"

"Even though everyone says I shouldn't..." she sighed lightly. "Yes, Klaus, I forgive you."

He'd never heard such sweeter words.

_**Too much? Too OOC? **_

_**Love it? Hate it?**_

_**Let me know! **_

_**Love you guys…**_

_**~Reed**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys….here's another update. They're easy to write and I'm bored, so enjoy!**

Get Along With My Friends #191

Bonnie and Elena sat at the Grill, both frowning deeply.

"Apparently," Elena said. "Caroline has forgiven him."

"That's crazy," Bonnie replied. "She can't just suddenly forgive him for everything."

"Why not?" Elena asked. Bonnie stared at her best friend in complete shock.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said saucily. "I didn't realize that it was alright to destroy every body's life for your own amusement. Maybe I should go apologize to Klaus."

"I didn't say what he did was okay," Elena said calmly. "But I mean, come on. I've been in love with both Stefan and Damon and they've done unforgivable things. Yet we've forgiven them, remember? Why can't we give Klaus the benefit of the doubt when he's obviously trying?"

Bonnie didn't have the chance to reply, as Klaus entered the Grill. Elena and she glanced at him, wandering what he was doing. Klaus almost never did anything without a purpose.

"Hello Elena, Bonnie," he said, seating himself next to the pair.

"Klaus," Elena said warily in greeting. "What can we do for you?"

"I want to come to an understanding," he suggested casually.

"About what?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"Our relationship," he said simply. "I'm attempting to do this experiment where I don't kill people just for fun or vengeance. I'm even drinking from a blood bag as not to kill humans."

"All for Caroline, I'm assuming," Elena added in.

Klaus gave her an annoyed look. "Congratulations, you figured it out. I'm trying to be better, which I don't really like."

"But you love Caroline."

"Would you stop talking?" he groaned, leaning back in his chair. Elena mimicked zipping her lips and crossed her arms, waiting. Klaus continued. "I want to come to an understanding that we don't try and kill each other. I'll stop tormenting you all and let you live your lives, you'll stop plotting to kill me."

"Oh, but the idea is so fun," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"For Caroline," Elena kicked her friend under the table. "I think we can manage to come to an understanding. We don't have to be friends, just not immortal enemies."

"Exactly," Klaus nodded. "Do we have an understanding?" Elena nodded as well. "Bonnie?"

Nothing.

"For Caroline," Elena said to Bonnie. "We can try to be peaceful."

"This is a bad idea."

"Come on, Bon. Give it a go," Klaus teased, his usual smirk plastered across his face.

"If you don't ever call me Bon again, we have a deal," she said shortly. Klaus offered his hand to both ladies and shook them. He stood up and dipped his head in an old fashioned parting.

"Lovely doing business with you," he said before swiftly leaving the store.

Bonnie gaped at Elena. "Did that seriously just happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on Spring Break, bored, so here's the third update for today!**

**Don't Own It**

#124 – Hold me When I Cry

Caroline watched the news, bored out of her mind. She had been spending a lot of time at Klaus' house. Honestly, she couldn't seem to get away. She hadn't seen her mom in two weeks at home, and she felt like living there was pointless.

Being at Klaus' though...

He was always home, but didn't always have to be around her. She would watch TV, fix a drink, read, really anything, and he didn't hover. He painted, he went out, he watched TV in a different room. It was nice that he just let her in, and let her do whatever. And though that was pleasant, she cherished the moments where they would sit on the couch and watch TV, her feet in his lap. It was peaceful. He was becoming peaceful.

Klaus walked in, disrupting her thoughts. She didn't bother to hide her smile; he knew that her feelings for him were growing. "Hey. Where've you been all day?"

"Lunch with Rebekah," he answered. Klaus tapped her nose. "And it wasn't all day, love. It was two hours."

"I woke up at twelve."

"And came here?"

"Spring Break."

"Well," Klaus said, flopping onto the couch next to her. Caroline laughed. She loved the carefree side he showed sometimes, but only to her. Nobody else believe it existed. "Are you watching the news?"

"I'm giving myself culture," she said, settling against him. "So be quiet now, I'm watching." he didn't argue, simply tossed his arm around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. Times like this she easily forgot the terrible things Klaus had done, or that they were vampires. He seemed so normal.

Then they started talking about Boston. Caroline sat straight up, a deep frown on her face. Klaus touched her side. "Caroline?"

"Shh," she said, swatting him away. Klaus sat up too, actually listening now. "That little boy, Klaus...look at all that blood, those people injured..." she covered her mouth, telling herself not to cry. But when the mom came on screen and said something about her little girl...

She just couldn't stop the tears.

Next thing she knew, Klaus was holding her while she cried into his neck, tears falling fast. He rubbed her back and held her closely. He took a moment to shut off the TV. "Hush, love, hush."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I'm getting snot all over you."

"It's perfectly alright," Klaus answered, still rubbing circles on her back. Caroline sighed and settled her crying, but didn't move from his embrace. He was warm and comforting, and she wasn't leaving his arms until she felt completely fine again.

"This is why I fancy you," he confessed against her hair.

She sniffed again. "What?"

"You have a much purer heart than I ever shall," Klaus said simply. "I admire that people's lives not connected to yours touch you so deeply."

"You don't think it's silly?" Caroline whispered.

"No," he said honestly. "I don't. But I also don't like that it causes you pain."

Caroline honestly could've kissed him then. But, she didn't. Instead, she slid off his lap and pulled him back with her again, so that they were laying on the couch. Once more, she was wrapped up in his embrace, feeling content and slightly less horrified at the world. She just laid there with him.

"Tell me a story," she requested. "You're so old, you have to know tons."

Klaus didn't hesitate. "What kind of story?"

"One with a princess," she said childishly. "A story about true love."

"Originally, a German one," he said. "Now, it starts off a bit odd, but it really is good."

And he cleared his throat and began.


	5. Chapter 5

Next installment

#56 - Stargaze With Me

"I'm_ bored_, Klaus."

The hybrid looked up from his sketch. "I already let you invade my home. What else do you want me to do?"

"Don't tell me I'm actually invading your home," Caroline said. She stood sassily in front of him, arms crossed and hip poked out. He smirked a little at the sight of her leave-very-little-to-the-imagination pajama shorts and tank top. When her mom wasn't home late at night, Caroline spent them at Klaus', sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms or falling asleep watching him paint. Tonight, she was antsy.

"I would say go hunt..."

"We don't do that."

"I used to." Klaus made a wistful face. "It was fun hunting."

"Entertain me," Caroline said, grabbing his hand and childishly trying to pull him from his chair. "Get up, come on!"

"What am I to do?" he rolled his eyes, making himself as heavy as possible. "What could _possibly_ keep you entertained?"

"Show me your vast knowledge or something, I don't know," Caroline said. "But you said you like to have me around, and if I'm gonna stick around for eternity, you'll have to get used to finding ways to keep me occupied."

Finally Klaus used vampire speed to stand up and pull Caroline onto his back. He smirked at hearing her lost breath from surprise. "Hold on, love."

Caroline simply held to him and enjoyed the adrenaline of going so fast as he left the house and traveled deep into the hills of Mystic Falls. She rested her head on the back of his shoulder, once again relishing in the moments where they touched so closely. She found that even touching his hand gave her a spark. Being near him was intoxicating.

When Klaus stopped, she could hardly believe it. They were on the edge of a grassy cliff, looking into the valleys of a few mountains. You could see the river down below; actually shining with the way the moonlight struck it. Something about the stars, the moon, the warm breeze, and the way everything looked so magical sent a rush through Caroline.

"Lay with me," her companion stated, lying on the ground. She wordlessly obeyed him, settling next to him in the lush grass.

"This is amazing," she said to him, a small smile on her face. It was nice to just lay and gaze at the stars—there were so many. "So beautiful."

"Do you know any constellations?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I know they have stories, though."

"Do you see that?" Klaus pointed to a collection of bright stars. "It's supposed to be a queen partially upside down. Cassiopeia, actually."

"Why is she upside down?"

"She said her daughter was more beautiful than all the goddesses."

"Was she?"

Klaus chuckled and took Caroline's hand. "No, love; that's you."

And no matter how cheesy they were, his words filled Caroline with a warmth she couldn't describe.

**Reviews are splendid!**

**I like that word…**_**splendid.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**In honor of a Klaus based episode tonight…**

**This is the response to the request of RAG21. Here it is, darling **

**#26 – Love Me / #107 – Make an Effort**

Klaus didn't know what to do with the situation, honestly. Caroline had let him hold her when she cried, cuddle on the couch; sometimes, she would even sit in his lap if he pulled her to while he read or watched TV. But to have her beam at him like he was _God's greatest gift_, to have her throw her arms around his neck, to have her wrap her legs around his waist…that was an utterly new sensation.

"I take it you're pleased?" he said in shock.

"Pleased?" Caroline held him even more tightly. "That doesn't even cover it!"

He couldn't believe it. All he did was take her into the abandoned stables that had been fixed up and shown her the brown horse that would be hers. Now, he was being rewarded with completely intentional affection.

"Does he have a name?" Caroline leaned back, still being held in his arms. She wasn't quite ready to leave them.

"No," Klaus answered. "He's still young and has not been named. The breed is…a Dutch warmblood stallion, I believe. What would you like?"

"Brego," she said without hesitating. "He even looks like him."

"You are a nerd on the inside, love," Klaus smirked. "But I suppose that's good, because my horse's name is Hasufel."

"Brego is better."

"And Hasufel is actually from the books."

"Whatever," Caroline scoffed. When Klaus gave her one of his rare and real smiles, she sighed. "What's the point in all this?"

"All what?" Klaus's smile dropped. The frown didn't last long though, as she subconsciously began playing with his hair. Instead, he waited for her response.

"In you changing," she replied. "I mean, come on. Not feeding off of humans? That's weird for you. Then there's being nice to my friends, asking for forgiveness, you being romantic…you're turning into the good guy."

"First of all," Klaus said slowly. "I will never be capable of being the good guy. Second of all, you know my reason."

"I really don't," she said. "At first I thought you were changing for me, but then I realized you only fancy me, you've never really shown if you care to the extent of changing for me, so I'm pretty sure it's gotta be something else, and I thought maybe Rebekah, but you guys haven't been on very good terms so—

"Stop talking," Klaus commanded. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She hated and loved when he used his 'alpha' voice.

"I just want to know why you're trying so hard," she said softly, looking into his eyes. She saw the mixture of emotions and wanted so badly to know how to decipher them. That's when Klaus kissed her—fiercely, passionately, _desperately_. After recovering from shock, Caroline kissed him back. All of their pent up sexual frustration was poured into the kiss.

The_ desire_ from a simple touch.

The_ teasing_ of cuddling late at night.

The _wanting_ hidden behind their eyes.

It all boiled to the surface in a mess of emotions boiling down to a one word.

_Love._

Caroline tugged at his hair, pulling herself closer to him. He pushed her back into the stable wall, attempting to grant her wish as they continued sharing the passionate kiss. Neither could explain how much they were trying to convey, how long they'd wanted to give in to every temptation, every fantasy. They simply melted into one another. Caroline had never realized being with someone could be so easy. It was programmed in her, like taking first steps or riding a bike. Everything about being with him was no natural.

Klaus pulled away, panting against Caroline's neck. She leaned her head back, attempting to catch her breath as well. "Hey, Klaus—

"I love you."

"W-what?" she said.

Klaus looked into her eyes, hand cupping her cheek. "_I. Love. You._ I've changed…for _you_."

Sweeter words were never spoken.

**By the way, if you get the reference from the horse's names, we're best friends. Enough said. **

**Happy Originals Day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ORIGINALS EPISODE DO NOT READ NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!******

**So, my father laughed at me for getting angry at the TV. Hayley? A PREGNANCY? I really hope Julie Plec fixes this because the fandom is freaking out. If you like the way that story is going, I'm sorry if it offends you. But come on. Hayley?******

**From a Klaroline shipper, that cuts deep.******

**McKenzieMac: as you've read above, you can see how I feel about the new episode. And the fact that you understand my references made me very happy.**

**DGfleetfox: the win my heart Tumblr things are things on Tumblr (I'm not sure what the original source is) and they have little numbers and then pictures with words over them that say things like "Watch Disney movies with me" or "let me wear your clothes." They're cute; I have them on my Pinterest XD and I'm glad you're a LOTR fan too. They're my favorite movies.**

******I need you all to understand that while some of the drabbles may be connected to each other, not all of them exactly follow each other. I'm here to write about Klaroline, and though some may relate it's not a story, so every chapter will not connect to every other. ******

**Without further ado, enjoy.******

**#161 - Accept my past, support my present, encourage my future.**

Rebekah seemed to genuinely want to be nice to her.

"I know how you feel about my brother," the original said. "And I know how he feels about you."

"Are you coming to plead his case?" Caroline asked.

"Sort of," Rebekah replied. "My brother...he left town because a witch was hunting him down."

"He's been gone for a month, Rebekah. If he really cared, he would show up instead of leaving me random voicemails."

"He was held up," Rebekah said. "Something very important is keeping him there, and I didn't forgive him for giving away the cure at first, but he's my brother. I had lost hope for humanity, but now I know it's here. His humanity is sitting in front of me."

"Me?" Caroline said dryly. "You think I'm his humanity."

"Combined with the oncoming course of things, yes," Rebekah muttered. At Caroline's increasing confusion, the older vampire took a deep breath. "Something's happened. I'm going to New Orleans to be with my family, and I think you should come with me."

"Tell me what happened," Caroline insisted.

"Really, Klaus should tell you."

"Rebekah," Caroline spoke firmly. "I can't force you to do anything. You're way older, and much stronger. So I'm asking you to tell me now."

Before Rebekah had a chance to respond, Caroline's phone went off again. She glanced to see Klaus' number appear. Wanting to finally get it over with, Caroline snatch the phone up and answered quickly. "Klaus?"

"Caroline," he breathed a sigh of relief. "You answered this time."

"I did," Caroline responded. "So tell me; what the hell is going on with you? You said you loved me, you bought me nice things, I'm practically living in your house, and after we have sex, I wake up to find you gone. I'm not some petty little girl any ore, Klaus. Give it to me straight, or I'll march down to New Orleans and whoop that ass myself."

"Are you making promises?"

Caroline flushed. "What put you in such a good mood?"

"You answered."

"Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Before I continue," Klaus said steadily. "I need you to understand that nothing about this situation changes how I feel. You've accepted me for everything I've done and supported the changes I'm trying to make."

"Yes," Caroline said impatiently. "Go on."

"I'm asking you to accept this, support me, and encourage what's going to happen," he went on. "I want you by my side, and I am asking you to not get angry and leave me."

"Just tell me, dammit!"

"Hayley is pregnant."

Caroline blanched. She was not expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"Hayley, the werewolf girl, is pregnant," Klaus said slowly. There was no fear in his voice. He was strangely calm. Caroline knew that they'd slept together and prayed to whatever was out there that it wasn't— "It's my child."

Caroline dropped the phone. Actually dropped it. She heard Klaus calling her name, but couldn't wrap her head around it. He was having a kid. A kid. _With Hayley_.

Using her vampire hearing, she listened to Klaus. "I don't have feelings for her. We won't be together. After the child is born, her life will mean nothing to me. Caroline?"

Slowly, Caroline picked up the phone. "And you want me to come to New Orleans to watch you have a child with someone else."

Klaus began to explain the plan. It was ridiculous, she thought. Honestly, Klaus wanted to be king? He understood that it was his home, the city he helped build, and that he wanted to share it all with Caroline. But trying to take it back? That was insane! How was he planning to do that without reverting back to murder and fear?

Then he uttered those three words.

"Caroline...be my queen."

Twenty minutes later, Caroline slammed the car door shut. She looked at Rebekah, who gave her a small smile. They revved the engine and turned up the music. Rebekah turned to Caroline again. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Caroline laughed. "Is New Orleans ready for me?"

**So, I don't care how it goes in the show. This is what's happening up in my head. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So…..I'm still pissed…..here's how I want things to go.**

**But, here's another installment because I don't wanna finish school work for tomorrow. HA!**

"Seriously?" Hayley rubbed her stomach. "Caroline hates me. How am I supposed to deal with her?"

"You'll deal with her because I say you will," Klaus snapped back. "Find a way to get along. You'll be dealing with her for a long time."

"So you won't kill me?" Hayley said in surprise. "After the baby's born, you aren't going to just kill me off?"

Klaus tried to distract himself by looking out the window of his newly acquired home. He hoped Caroline would enjoy it.

"My brother won't kill you because he depends on what Caroline thinks," Elijah smirked. "The young lady does not approve in violently killing you."

"She's for you whipped!" Hayley laughed.

Klaus was too happy that Caroline would be arriving to care at this point. He grew to tolerate Hayley's annoying remarks. All he had to do was think of Caroline being here, and he could ignore her and wait impatiently.

When she did arrive, Elijah and Hayley watched in shock as the brooding hybrid showed everyone a brilliant smile, reserved only for Caroline. He actually laughed in joy when she wrapped her arms around him, Klaus spinning her around. Neither could believe how happy he was.

When Rebekah entered the room, Klaus looked to her hesitantly. "I see you've forgiven me. You even brought me a present."

"I found your humanity, brother," Rebekah said, motioning to Caroline. "If you can truly change and reclaim our city, I'd be honored to join you."

The siblings embraced. Rebekah looked to Hayley with slight disdain, while Caroline walked forward slowly. She held out her hand, shaking it firmly. "Long time, no see."

"I would scoff," Hayley said. "But you're keeping me alive."

"A child needs their mother," Caroline said. "I know this more than anyone because mine was absent most of my life. I wouldn't want Klaus' baby to be without a mom."

"Well," Hayley said. "We're going to be around each other a lot, so I guess I can suck it up."

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, hormones make me a bitch," she said.

Rebekah laughed. "Yeah, that's it."

"Play nice," Caroline said. She took Klaus' hand and started childishly pulling him. "Come on, I have shopping to do."

"No you don't!" Klaus threw him over her shoulder. "I'm giving you a tour of our bedroom." Caroline's laugh filled the room as he carried her out. The other three were left to stare in astonishment at the pair.

"She's alright with this?" Hayley said. "Caroline finds out he's having somebody else's baby and she shows up, no problem with it."

"He loves her, she loves him," Rebekah spoke forlornly. "It's so simple for them. She forgives him because she knows he tries. For her."

"You were right, Bekah," Elijah said with a small smile. "She is his humanity. She makes him good."

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care?**

**LEMME KNOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like this one….no prompt**

**In which Marcel has killed Hayley and the child, and Klaus is morning the loss of his heir. **

Caroline watched. Honestly, there wasn't much she _could_ do.

What do you tell a thousand year old vampire who has lost his child?

"I gained everything else," Klaus said fiercely, punching the bag again. "Everything I wanted, Caroline. I acquired my title again. I found my eternal queen. I have my brother, my sister, loyalty. And in return, I lost my child."

Caroline held back tears. Klaus punched the bag harder, his voice having already risen to a yell. She desperately wished there was some way to help him. After he'd found true loyalty, true friends from his people, true love with her, Marcel had been enraged and killed Hayley. Five months pregnant, Hayley was dead and Klaus had no child or heir. He would never be a father.

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Caroline said. His pain ripped at her like claws. "With everything I have, I wish I could help."

Klaus looked at her miserably, ceasing his punches. He stood there, in his basketball shorts and nothing else, pain in his features. Caroline saw a flicker of light, however, show itself in his eyes. "Do you love me, Caroline?"

"What?" she sniffled. "_Seriously_?"

"Yes." he began walking closer. "Do you love me? Or do you fear me? Or do you tolerate me as a second choice because Tyler left you?"

"Listen to me," Caroline said fiercely, hands lying on either side of his face. They looked into each other's eyes. "I love you. It took me a long time to give in, and things weren't always easy, but I'm here now. I'm in New Orleans, with you, because I want to be. And I know I've never lost a child, but we can somehow work through this."

"I don't like having weakness, Caroline."

Her heart dropped. Her hands fell from her lover's face. "Are you going to ask me to leave? Because I really don't think that after everything we've been through, it should not just be thrown away."

Klaus stared at her long and hard_. His_ Caroline, _his_ queen. She was so full of strength and light, and he needed her by his side. Fear probed his mind, however, giving him thoughts of what might happen to her. His child was killed, and he was furious. The feelings he had from that were nothing compared to what he would feel if she were to be taken from him, or killed. He could almost bear the thought of her in someone else's arms, as long as she wasn't killed.

But Klaus was turning soft and had always been selfish. He needed her more than he could say. So, when he realized Caroline had tears sparkling in her eyes, he gathered her in his arms and held. Caroline hugged him back, needing the assurance of his strong arms and fierce love for her.

And as he always did for Caroline, and nobody else, Klaus let his guard down. Hot tears fell onto her porcelain neck as he whispered against it, so softly only a vampire could hear, "I need you. Please never leave, because I need you."

"I won't," Caroline whispered back. Knowing the depth of his words, and how much it took for him to say them, she held tighter. "_I will never leave you_."


	10. Chapter 10

**We all need Klaroline fluff right now.******

**Oh, and if anyone has a request, just let me know. Not every chapter has to be based solely on Win My Heart. You can give me a word or a situation you'd like to see a little drabble written about. Just let me know!******

**There is no number, but a prompt I found on Pinterest - Wrestle with me and let me win****  
**_** In which human Caroline is studying for finals and human Klaus doesn't like that.**_****

"Give _it back_, Klaus."

"Nope." Klaus popped the 'p' with a grin. His long time best friend and recent lover narrowed her eyes threateningly. He loved that she got so worked up. He thought it was cute, and she knew it. It didn't matter, though. It never failed.

"I need to study," she insisted. "Just give me until ten."

"It's ten thirty, love," Klaus replied. He tossed the book onto their floor, making Caroline growl slightly. This was exactly what he wanted: her cheeks to color, and her chest to fall and rise with angry breaths, making her look very tempting in her tank top and too-small shorts.

Caroline stood from her desk and crossed her arms. "You won't get sex tonight."

"I highly doubt that," Klaus teased. "You can't resist my dashing looks and seductive eyes."

"If you make me angry enough I can," Caroline argued back. She had one test left—just one test—and he was getting impatient with her ceaseless studying. There was no doubt he was a huge distraction and temptation, as he had a wonderful body and way of looking at her that sent an uncomfortable itch through her. When she got that itch, it had to be scratched. That was something couldn't risk with a Western Civilization final hanging above her head.

"Come _on,_ love," Klaus went on. _Damn that accent_. Why didn't he lose it when he moved to America? "Loosen up, you'll never pass if you're too stressed."

"Give me the book." Caroline stepped forward, trying to get last Klaus. He held her back, which she didn't like. "I suggest you move."

"No," he challenged. He prayed she would just give in and—

"Agh!" she let out a groan of frustration and tackled him, just like he planned. Klaus laughed as his girlfriend knocked him over. They rolled as he tried to pin her down, but she was fueled by irritation, and surprisingly strong. As they wrestled, she attempted a trick move or two, but Klaus outsmarted her. He managed to put her shoulders flat against the ground, a smirk on his face.

"You forgot who taught you to fight, dear Caroline," he whispered into her ear. "You can't pull my tricks on me."

Caroline attempted to hold back a sigh as his breath tickled her neck. Instead, she hooked her leg around his thigh and it picked back up again, the book forgotten. As they wrestled in the study, in the bedroom, in the living room, and back to the study, it was all about their own goals. Caroline to get out some pent up stress and frustration with her boyfriend, and Klaus to get her unstressed and into a different mind frame.

When success was made, Caroline straddled Klaus, her arms holding his in a painfully awkward way above his head. Though she'd won and he had admitted defeat, Caroline saw the look of triumph in his eyes and knew. His intention was never to win the mini wrestling match. It was to make her flushed, breast heaving and to put the two in an intimate position. She wanted to smack him desperately, but couldn't. He had won. There was no way for her to escape the need she now felt, the same need she always got when they were less than a foot from each other.

"You let me win," she hissed, eyes narrowed as she leaned teasingly down.

"I did not," Klaus replied, chin tilting towards her. "You're clearly dominating me at the moment. You do see who is on top?"

"Well," she said, forgetting the idea of pushing him away. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him up to meet her, completely giving in. "If you want me dominant, you have to listen."

Klaus smirked. "What's my first command?"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me like you mean it."

Why disagree with that order?


	11. Chapter 11

**DGfleetfox: I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. I guess the fact that I get a little OOC in my head is why I like fan fiction. Thank you for the reviews though; I hope it doesn't scare you away.******

**jessnicole: my sentiments exactly, my dear. The baby? Maybe. Hayley? No.**

**My other reviewers: I lve you and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. ******

**Prompt: Roses****  
**_**In which Klaus sends Caroline different types of roses in different situations.**_**  
**

_Lavender_

Klaus watched through the window as she entered her bedroom. The bewitching blonde vampire walked to the bouquet of lavender roses on her desk. He knew from Tyler that she was invested in the meaning of rose colors. By this, he wanted to show his enchantment, his surprisingly strong affection for her. He wanted to be a secret admirer.

The first time he laid eyes upon Caroline Forbes, his icy heart melted a little. He found her delightful in her own way, and couldn't help but be fascinated by her ferocity and intensity. Even now, as she picked up the note (with the words, Happy Birthday Caroline -Yours written on it) he noticed a slight irritation, yet satisfaction. She moved the flowers from the desk to her bedside table and eased into bed, a small smile on her face. In that, Klaus had succeeded his secret desire.

He made Caroline happy.

_Blue_

Caroline was frustrated. She was very aware of Klaus' affection for her, despite the recent news of the baby. He wanted her to come to New Orleans and be with him, but she just couldn't. No matter the feelings stirring inside her, she refused to drop her life in Mystic Falls and run to Klaus like an obedient puppy. She wasn't sired to him.

And she told him.

She heard the slight broken sound in his goodbye and hung up, feeling broken herself. The thing was, she couldn't invest her life in a man she was so unsure about. She had to be stronger than that. If they truly had eternity, maybe one day things could work out.

This is what she thought until a bouquet of blue roses was delivered to her. This saddened Caroline, and even sent her to tears. She knew the meaning of blue roses, and it hurt.

_I love you, but I can never have you.__  
_

_Orange_

Caroline wanted Klaus.

She wanted him bad. With every argument, every friendly talk, every type of situation, she found herself continuously drawn to him. In attempt to remain strong, she removed herself from the situation. Caroline stayed away from Klaus for a week.

Back fire.

This led to an argument the first time they were alone again. That argument led to an intense kiss. The kiss led to sex. Wild, unhealthily addictive, passionate sex that Caroline had craved from Klaus for so long was granted. It was perfect bliss, being with him. Even the thought of being with someone else again made her shiver. She needed to have Klaus, and only Klaus.

The morning after their passionate night, Caroline found herself in the hybrid's bed, alone. A note saying where he was lays beside her, attached to an orange rose. She felt a small smile cross her face and actually laughed aloud. An orange rose meant passion, intense and sensual desire.

It fit them perfectly.

_Red_

When Klaus found the words to say, he tended to give roses to Caroline. When they'd had a truce of friendship, he delivered yellow flowers. When her mother had died, he gifted her with a simple black rose. Now, he needed to say what he let no other human, vampire, or werewolf know.

He loved her.

So, he found a single red rose in his gardens and tied a note to it. Klaus left the rose on her doorstep, and swiftly walked away from the house.

When Caroline returned home that day, she was pleased to find it waiting for her. Gingerly, she picked up the rose and opened the note.

_You know what the color means. –Klaus_

**So, what're you lot thinking, eh?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies :) you guys are awesome, thank you for reading these. It warmed my heart and attracted the notice of another website, so like I said…I love you.**

**Also, to Justine, I'll try and research for colors and find a scenario. Your reviewed warmed my heart, so you shall have another rose chapter.**

#51 - Take Pictures With Me

Caroline loved pictures. The thought of freezing a moment in time and keeping it treasured forever was so appealing to her, that she took pictures to document everything in her life.

Sitting in front of her vanity, she stopped to look at a picture and smiled. This featured Klaus lying in his old fashioned bed, an actual smile on his face. He was the one holding the camera. Caroline was in the bed with him, a thin sheet pulled up to cover her chest. She was curled into Klaus' chest, smiling too. They'd both been on a high after their first time together, unable to stop smiling unless they were...preoccupied.

Caroline set the picture back into the corner of her mirror and finished getting ready.

The next photo she thought about that day was of her high school graduation that she found in one of her school books. Elena had her emotions back, Bonnie was on good terms with the natural forces and using good magic, and the girls resolved everything between them. The three of them had Damon snap the picture, and he'd snapped it too soon, but that's why they loved it. Bonnie had her head thrown back in laughter, while Caroline made an astonished/laughing face, and Elena was laughing at Caroline's face, a wide smile on her own.

Honestly, Caroline barely remembered why they were laughing. Elena had made a smart comment about Klaus and Caroline that was inappropriate, but extremely funny. Damon had captured the moment perfectly.

Caroline set it back in the book to keep her place for studying and picked up her phone to call Elena and see how her college courses were going. This made her look at the background of her phone, which was another of Klaus. Elena had snapped a picture of the pair when they weren't looking at a Christmas party the year before. Caroline was wearing a red dress, with the bracelet Klaus had given her. Elena unknowingly caught him whispering that while Caroline looked lovely in the dress, he really wanted to see her in just the bracelet.

He stood to her side, arm around the front of her waist and lips to her ear. Caroline was blushing while she was tucked into his side, an amused smile on her face. When Elena took the picture and later told Caroline that she thought they just looked so in love and perfect together, she had to capture the moment.

After getting off the phone with Bonnie, Caroline packed up her books and left the library. She was surprised to find Klaus waiting in her apartment, a small smile on his face. She didn't walk to him, he didn't come to her. They just looked at each other as she leaned against her bedroom doorframe, and he waited while sitting on her desk. He gave her the most adoring look that was only ever reserved for Caroline. Nobody else understood what it was like to have him look at her like that, how it sent a thrill through every bone in her body.

"Hey," she said softly. "Don't move."

"Why?" he asked, but did as he was told.

"I know you say I'm beautiful," she responded slowly, reaching for her phone to take a picture. "But I think you are. The most beautiful man, werewolf, or vampire I've ever seen."

"You've thought me handsome before," he murmured, still unmoving. "Why do you need to take a picture at this moment? What makes it important?"

She smiled, capturing the look he gave her on her phone and saving it. "Because...it's the moment I'm realizing exactly how much I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**These little drabbles are easy to write…you guys are lucky because this is my most updated story. Here's another chappy! Probably another rose one sometime tomorrow afternoon….**

**#232 - Wear Matching Halloween Costumes**

"You want me to _what_?"

"Match my outfit," Caroline told her new lover. Klaus stared in utter defiance.

"No," he said. "I will not be that man. I don't need to match your outfit for some trivial Halloween party."

"It's a huge party," Caroline argued. "And what guy?"

"The man that does whatever his girlfriend tells him to do," he said. "Matching outfits? You're lucky you're beautiful."

"Cause that's the only reason you love me."

"Precisely."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're an ass."

"And yet I do everything else for you," Klaus reminded her. "I even let Tyler live for you."

Caroline gritted her teeth. She hated when he brought that up. She had finally convinced Klaus to let Tyler live, and then found out he was going to leave her for Hayley. Klaus didn't let her forget that he'd been right. He brought it up in almost every argument. Now, he sat on the staircase while she stood in front of him. Her arms were crossed, a hip poked out. Klaus wore his signature smirk and cocked eyebrow that drove Caroline crazy in good and bad ways. It was normally this smug look that let him win a good portion of arguments.

Caroline tried a different tactic. She moved forward to lean into him, settling between his legs. Her arms went around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at him. His name rolled off her tongue like poison. "_Klaus._"

"Don't do that." he narrowed his eyes. "You aren't playing the game fair."

"_Klaus_," she purred again into his ear. "Please do this for me. You'll be rewarded, and I know how much you _looove_ being rewarded."

Klaus' body was instantly on fire. He hated how only her breath on his neck or her body in a close proximity gave him such a need for her. It made him feel weak and was likely to say..."Fine. What are we dressing as?"

She giggled and kissed him fiercely. "Pirates."

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to go shopping with her. As they went to the mall and visited different stores, people watched in amusement. They were a well known couple in Mystic Falls, and those who knew both parties liked to laugh and secretly tease Klaus behind his back.

"Look at Caroline Forbes," they'd say. "The only girl to ever order around Klaus Mikaelson."

And Klaus couldn't find it in himself to be angry at them.

**So…that was super cheesy…sorry guys. Couldn't help it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am SO SORRY for my absence, I have had so much school and I was babysitting my cousins last weekend. It's just been absolutely crazy. But, I'm back again. Now this is a little more depressing one...sort of a 'what if' drabble in my mind. I'm sorry if Klaus is OOC, but who wouldn't be in this situation? **

**Prompt: Klaus loses it all**

**In which Klaus had own the war and ended up with loyal followers until Marcel gets his revenge.**

"_Klaus_!"

The shriek echoed through their mansion. Klaus felt the desperation tug at his heart. His hybrids and vampires all looked to him in uncertainty. He was their ruler, and he had no idea what to do.

He had _them_.

"What do we do?" a younger hybrid asked, stepping forward. A mansion, no a _town_, full of vampires who followed him were looking for guidance. "Klaus, what happens now?"

"Leave," he ordered instantly. That's what Caroline would want; to get their people out of there. "Go to the mountains if you're faithful to us, my family. If I don't find you by nightfall..."

"We'll know," Jason, another hybrid said. "We'll feel the bond gone."

"Sasha!" Klaus barked. "William!"

The two vampires, highest in his ranks, approached him. "Sir?"

"Make sure everyone is safe," he said. "Marcel will be vengeful. So run, and don't look back."

"Klaus—

"That's an order!" he barked again. Another scream echoed through his home, making an iron fist clench around his heart. "You will go, and we will join you once I've dealt with Marcel."

Once assured that his loyal vampires and hybrids were leaving, Klaus dashed through the halls, racing towards the screams of his queen and the woman carrying his heir. When he arrived, Marcel personally had Caroline. His hand was in her hair, a piece of wood dragging down her shoulder. Klaus' enemy smiled evilly. "She's a fighter, brother. I see why you like her so much."

"You've got me," Klaus replied stiffly. Tears pricked his eyes at the sight of his beloved looking so distraught. She still kicked, however, the fire burning within her. Her main priority had become the baby, and she'd succeeded in preventing them from killing Hayley.

"I do have you," Marcel agreed. His men were surrounding the room.

"Let them go," he hissed. "Kill me and let them go."

"I don't want to kill you, Klaus," Marcel laughed. He dug the stake deep into Caroline's side. Caroline and Klaus both bit back screams. "I want you to be miserable. I want your heir dead and your little girlfriend here to be a constant reminder of misery."

Before Klaus knew what had happened, Hayley's heart was ripped out at the same time that Marcel shoved something down Caroline's throat. Both bodies crumpled to the ground, making Klaus fall to his knees with a cry of anguish that terrified even Marcel. He yelled out again, pathetically pulling his hair. In so little time, in one hour, his life had fallen apart. He wanted to die. He had nothing left to live for.

"I found the cure, Klaus," Marcel laughed. "And forever will your blonde baby vampire haunt you because she won't be a vampire anymore."

Hope flickered inside Klaus. "I can turn her again."

"You can," Marcel agreed. "But who says she'll want to be human? I just took away her misery. She can grow old and have kids now, Klaus. She can leave New Orleans and never have to deal with you again."

Klaus knew some of his words rang true. She was given a second chance at life; she would certainly take it again.

"What will you do with me?" Klaus finally asked, having given up. His kingdom was crumbling, his queen becoming human, and his heir and other family dead. What else was he to strive for?

"Why, Klaus," Marcel laughed again. He held the same menacing look Klaus used to possess. "I will make you watch."

And in that moment, Klaus knew his life was over.

**Next drabble will be another one about roses. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY! I've been gone forever, working on a research paper and studying for my math exam (which is my worst subject, so I have to try extra hard). I hopefully will be back for regular updates since school will be done this week, and maybe I'll get back into my writing, fan fiction and original works. Thank you to my reviewers and readers, love you all!**

**P.S. How about that Klaus/Caroline moment in the season finale? Adorable. And Stefan and Silas? WAAAAT? **

**This is just a little bit of fluff; not too good, but a reviewer requested something a little more lighthearted. Any other requests?**

Prompt: Tag

_In which Klaus is the Prince of an old kingdom and Caroline is a visitor of court._

This was of Caroline's favorite past times; running through the castle gardens, Klaus chasing after her, and laughter ringing in their ears. The Prince was free from his father's wrath, and nothing could ruin their time together.

When Caroline had gone to court on personal invitation of Princess Katerina—they'd grown up playing in the same village—she hadn't expected to fall in love. Living in the castle, waiting on the princess, dining with the royal family, attending balls every night, was a life so foreign to her. She never thought she'd be good enough to catch Prince Niklaus' eye.

She didn't like him at first. He was arrogant and self-serving when they first met, caring for none but himself. It was known that he'd spent many nights with various women, but never held any real attachments. This made Caroline annoyed when he attempted to woo her, and she semantic refused his gifts and flirtatious comments. He pursued her, however, and even changed for her. Gossip spread among the court that she had bewitched the prince, as people noticed the remarkable change in him. This is what won Caroline over. He truly was a great man, underneath the tortured soul and sad eyes.

This led to the fun times they spent outside the reach of King Mikael. Caroline gathered her dress in her hands and ran as fast as her slippers would allow her, trying to escape her lover's teasing calls.

"Why do you run from me, my love?" he called after her.

"I shall not give you the satisfaction of catching me!" she replied, turning a corner. She stopped running as his footsteps ceased. When she turned, he was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"You said that once," he panted. "And I eventually won. Who's to say I won't again?"

"You changed your strategy last time," Caroline smiled. "Instead of constant pursuit."

"So I am to slow down?"

"Or find a shortcut."

"I know the gardens better than you do, my lady," he chuckled. "If I cheated, I'd have you in seconds."

"Then you must prove it, your highness." she blew a kiss and took off again. Niklaus smiled to himself before darting through the bushes to a short cut. He came out right in front of her, but she was startled and almost fell into a rose bush. Instantly, his arms reached out to protect her.

"I've caught you," he murmured, smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Yes," Caroline giggled. "It seems that you do."


	16. Chapter 16

**I sometimes have this thing where I get annoyed that people want Klaus to change before Caroline falls in love with him. I don't really want that. I love Klaus' character because of the badass he is, even if he's a bad guy, technically. The dangerous is good; it's why I like him. I think if Caroline's going to love him, she needs to love for who he is and then he progresses into a better person because he has her love. Sappy and cheesy, I know, but that's just me.**

**Mini rant over! That's just where this chapter came from. Sorry if you don't agree, you can skip over that…**

#106 – Accept My Flaws

Caroline waited for Elena in the old fort they'd found in middle school and restored. It was more like a clubhouse, but they always thought of it as a fortress.

"Hey," Elena said when she approached. "What's up?"

Caroline looked up and blew a dramatic breath out. "I'm about to sound like a major hypocrite."

"It doesn't matter," Elena promised. "I won't interrupt, just talk."

"Thank you," Caroline said. "Now, you remember how I was always complaining about you and Damon?"

"Yes...?" Elena looked hesitant.

"Well-it's just...Klaus." she groaned, throwing her face into her hands. There, she kept mumbling. "I'm tired of this internal war with myself. He's infuriating, he is so annoyingly cocky, bur rightfully so at the same time, he thinks he's entitled to everything, and he's done so many horrible things. The number of people he's killed...it's insane! I used to think he was the worst thing out there, but now I don't know." she finally looked up. "Damon's killed countless people, he's an ass...how did you manage to do it? Fall in love with him?"

Elena sighed deeply. "If I could explain it perfectly, I would Care. But I just don't know. I guess that it's because I see the good in him? I mean...I don't know what I mean." she paused, trying to sort her words. Caroline waited patiently, wanting to know how to get over the war in her head. "There's more to Damon than just this vampire that's done terrible things. He's complex, there's a lot of different layers to his personality. I fell in love with them all, even the imperfections. Cause you know, when it comes down to it, I'm no better than Damon. I've killed people, he's killed people. I've turned my back on the people I love, so has he. How can I say he's worse than me, when he's just had more time to mistakes so he has made more?"

"True," Caroline answered. She thought about what she'd said to Klaus. He thought nobody could love him, so he made people follow him whether they wanted to or not. He was tortured, alone, and desperate to fill that hole for true affection. On more than one occasion she wanted to show him that she could. She just didn't know if she should.

"I think..." the blonde took a deep breath. "I think I love Klaus for he is now, and I think I can grow to love him more, for all the bad and the good."

"If you don't love the bad in somebody, you don't deserve to love the good," Elena shrugged. "You have to love Klaus for all of his tortured soul. It's a really frustrating place to be in, but that's how things are."

"So if I go to New Orleans," Caroline said slowly. "I'll still have you, right?"

"Of course," Elena promised. She smiled a little. "Does that mean you're okay with Damon and I?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Who am I to judge?"

Caroline carried the conversation to New Orleans, and to the university there. On her day of apartment hunting, she found herself pulling out her phone and dialing her favorite originals number. Klaus was surprised to hear from her, but pleasantly so.

"Are you done fighting?" he asked. Caroline heard the smirk through his phone, knowing he was on his way to meet her.

"Me?" Caroline laughed. "Never. I'm not giving in that easy. I might be in New Orleans, but I'm not ready to fall into your arms, especially with you having a baby with someone else and fighting to become some king of Supernatural Central."

"Now, Caroline—

"Did I say I was done?"

A soft chuckle. "Proceed."

"I may, however," she continued. "Be open to learning how to be a proper queen."

By now, Klaus stood across the street from her. She smiled and waved, knowing by the time she put her arm down he'd e by her side.

Sure enough, when she turned he stood there. They hung up and looked at each other briefly. Klaus carefully picked up Caroline's hand, kissing her knuckles tenderly and making her roll her eyes.

"Well," he said, classic Klaus-smirk plastered across his face. "Seems someone is accepting me for who I am."

"Who you are," she agreed. "Who you were, and who you may become." she withdrew her hand sharply. "But remember, I'm not being that easy. Tyler and I just ended."

Klaus nodded.

"And Hayley has to be nice to me."

"No promises, but I can try."

"And," Caroline seemed hesitant.

"And...?" Klaus prompted.

A wide grin spread across the blonde vampire's face. "I need an awesome castle, figuratively. A girl's got needs…well, _wants_, but whatever."

"Oh, dear Caroline," Klaus said charmingly. "You can have _anything_ you want."


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this doesn't have much of a plot, but I thought I'd get back into the cute little drabbles based on Win My Heart, because they're my favorite! So here it is!******

**#47 - Be Nice to my Pets**  
**  
****In which the New Orleans epidemic is not existing, Hayley isn't there, and our favorite couple has been together for awhile.**

"What on God's bloody earth is that?"

Caroline frowned as Klaus looked down at her. She sat on her and Klaus' shared bed, stroking her new pet. It mewed at her, climbing on her knee with difficulty.

"A kitten," she answered softly. "I still have to name her."

"You bought a cat?" Klaus crossed his arms and looked at his lover accusingly. "Two of us live here, Caroline. You can't buy a pet without consulting me first."

"The animal shelter found her on the side of the road," Caroline pouted. "She's barely old enough to come with me, but I had to take her. Just look!"

She turned the kitten around in her hands so Klaus could see her more clearly. He eyed the fluffy white fur ball, most likely a Persian. Bekah had gotten a cat like that a long time ago that frequently scratched him. He'd hated the damned thing, and Caroline's wasn't any more appealing.

"You have to take it back."

"Didn't we agree that you demanding things of me didn't work well?" Caroline challenge, letting her kitten crawl over school books. Since Klaus had moved to Washington, DC to be with Caroline while she was at school, their relationship had improved so much. He was less rude, she was more stubborn, and they playfully bantered more than argued. Klaus had quickly begun to treat her like a princess, and realized that he had to accommodate a young woman almost as high maintenance as Rebekah.

This was a different matter. He hated cats.

"Why couldn't you get a dog?" Klaus groaned. He fell back onto the bed next to Caroline. She moved her books aside and set the kitten on a new perch, where it automatically fell asleep. "They're loyal and protective, and—

"They're related to wolves?"

"You think you're funny."

"A bit."

"Do we really have to keep it?" Klaus looked up.

Caroline reached a hand down to his jaw and ran her thumb over the stubble there. "I'm going to keep her, Klaus. Her name is Jade, and she'll be our child."

"You're lucky I love you," Klaus mumbled. Caroline giggled at the words and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you too."

Gradually, Klaus learned to deal with the cat. After a few scratches, several bites, and a final chat with the cat while Caroline was gone, he could manage it in the house. Even though it grew, demanded more attention and playtime, and spent many nights wedging between Klaus and Caroline, it was tolerable. He'd never admit it, but Klaus was rather fond of the thing. It reminded him of Caroline in a way, especially when the blonde vampire took a weekend vacation with Elena. He found himself very lonely.

Apparently, the cat missed her too.

"Meow," she whined while Klaus worked on a painting.

"What?" he made a face at the fluffy white thing.

"Meeeeeooooow."

"I don't know what you want," he countered. Jade simply flicked her tail in obvious annoyance. "Are you hungry or something? I fed you according to Caroline's instructions."

Flick of the tail.

"Well, I want some ice cream," Klaus decided. The cat meowed again. "Well, I may be a vampire but I still like food. It tastes good, alright?"

Klaus set down his paint brush and groaned. He was going mental, talking to a cat.

That evening was spent watching Dirty Dancing (Caroline was obsessed with it) and eating ice cream with the cat. Eventually, he began scooping ice cream onto the lid of the carton so Jade could lick it off. It was a sort of bonding experience—Klaus did Caroline's favorite things, and Jade sat with Caroline's favorite person. They both missed her, and Klaus was beginning to see that. The cat loved Caroline almost as much as he did.

Caroline awoke after the morning she returned to find her cat and boyfriend gone. She dressed in one of Klaus' shirts and walked down to the kitchen. He sometimes made her breakfast, knowing she loved grits. She'd fed recently, so her body would be okay with the food.

When she walked to the entryway, she found her cat sitting on the counter top as Klaus cooked and talked to her. She found it highly amusing that Klaus talked about his business venture with artwork and other artifacts in DC with Jade. She often responded with a simple 'Meow' to which Klaus said, 'Exactly my point.'

"Having fun?" Caroline teased. Klaus whipped around and looked slightly ashamed.

"Talking to her is nicer than to myself," he mumbled. Klaus looked away when Caroline wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. It's cute."

"I am not cute."

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Caroline laughed. "You're dangerous, sexy, and passionate. You're so hot I can't ever keep my hands off you. Nowhere near cute."

"Thank you," Klaus said, looking back down at her. They exchanged a soft kiss before a soft paw reached out and demanded attention from Caroline. "That cat is cute."

"So you like her?" Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Only a little," Klaus mumbled. "Does that make you happy?"

A brilliant smile was plastered on Caroline's face. "It makes me very happy."


	18. Chapter 18

**#37 - Write Me Letters/ #54 – Tell Me You Miss Me******

**In which it's the 1800's and Caroline's fiancée Niklaus is doing business for his father and she misses him.**_  
_

Caroline looked out her window sullenly, teeth lightly chewing on her lip. That man had caused her life to then upside down, and now that he wasn't there she knew she missed the excitement.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a business arrangement in her father's eyes. He was inheriting a large fortune, and the joining of the families would benefit both sides. Naturally, being a stubborn young woman, Caroline made up her mind to hate him. She would not go into marriage with that man willingly. When she met him and discovered his arrogance and disregard for other human's, she hated him even more.

Until somehow, she fell in love with him. He had a kind side, and was tortured into being the man he was by his father. Niklaus was not all he seemed to be, and somehow Caroline learned to love him. He'd actually proposed a week before leaving on business for London. He promised to return to her family's country manor as soon as he could.

He'd been gone a month, and not a word from him. She was sad, as he normally wrote her when they were apart for even a short amount of time. She didn't understand why he wasn't writing now.

"Excuse me, Miss. Forbes," the maid said. "A letter's articles for you, ma'am."

"Thank you." Caroline stood abruptly from her place by her window. Her desk shook with the force. "Give it to me, please Henrietta."

"Of course ma'am," the maid bowed and gave the note before taking her leave. Caroline hurriedly sat at her desk once more and opened the letter, noticing it had been misdirected to Derbyshire instead of Devonshire. Smiling snappy, she began to read it carefully.

_**My dear Caroline,**__**  
**__**I'm sorry to have not written sooner. I've been busy with getting things arranged for the two of us to begin our lives. You can imagine how excited it makes me to think our future is moving forward.**__**  
**__**Just the other day, I began to think of you and the first time we met. I remember entering your house and having you turn your nose up at my arrogance. I also remember offering to escort you to the parlor with your family. you stepped on my foot. It wouldn't have been quite so terrible if you had been wearing slippers instead of riding boots.**__**  
**__**To think how far we've come since then. I notice you still keep the bracelet I gave you. Actually, you wear it often. It warms my heart to know that you do care. I don't think I could bear it if you'd never accepted my offer of marriage. I was so often tortured by your smiles directed at Mr. Lockwood...have I ever expressed my happiness that you're affections transferred to me?**__**  
**__**This letter doesn't have much of a point, I'm afraid. I miss you, and wanted to take some time to tell you. Also, I love you. With all that I am, I love you. I'll return soon, sweetheart.**__**  
**__**Hoping that you're taking care of my heart, I remain only yours,**__**  
**__**Niklaus**_

Caroline set the letter down, a smile on his face. It made her truly happy that he wrote her, even when he had nothing important to say. She just liked to hear from him. Thinking on this, her fingers traced the words she loved to hear the most. They closed every letter and were spoken at every parting.

_I remain only yours, Niklaus._


End file.
